


Mochi on Crackers

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Switcher, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: In Big Mom’s crew In-fighting was not allowed among the sweet commanders, but there was no rule against In-fucking. Tier 3





	Mochi on Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Mochi on Crackers

In Big Mom’s crew In-fighting was not allowed among the sweet commanders, but there was no rule against In-fucking. Tier 3

-x-

Cracker had no interest in women, that’s why he honed his power to become a sweet general. Big Mom didn’t force the sweet commanders to marry. Those that had the most power were best focused on keeping it.

It didn’t mean he had no interest in sex. While he didn’t care for pain, he adored pleasure. Also he quite liked men, one man certainly had his eye. His elder brother Katakuri.

He was a man of few words, but he was a handsome devil. His attire consisted of tight clothing that hugged his body like a glove. His pecs and abs were on full display, all the time! Not to mention the bulge in his oh so tight pants, the tings looked almost painted on. Not to mention his scent, being mochi he smelled sweet while still retaining his manly aroma.

In the privacy of his own room Cracker would fantasize about his big brother. One hand toying with his hard 13 inch cock, pumping the weeping shaft, the other working two fingers into his tight hole. ‘Oh Katakuri!’ he moaned and panted, twisting two fingers inside his ass while smearing his pre over his shaft.

Oh all the things he wanted to do with his big brother. It put a large grin on his face, he worked his cock faster and faster, his legs spreading wider. He tossed in his sheets as his release built up.

His own body was quite the sight to, strong arms and legs, big feet broad shoulders, large pecs, rock hard abs, his nipples were hard and perky, he had a treasure path of purple hair up to his navel. His body glistened with sweat, his skin flushed with arousal.

He had been at this for awhile, so it didn’t take him long before he arched his back crying out his big brother’s name as he came. His semen erupted and sprayed over his muscled form.

He basked in the afterglow of his release. It sucked as he believed all he would ever have is his fantasies. His big brother seemed to show no interest in men or women, and if he did he rarely voiced his desires. He sighed, ‘I need a bath.’

Not bothering with clothes he clapped his hands and created biscuit armor around himself. His naked body was kept safe inside as the soldier walked towards the Tot Land Bath House. It was the exclusive bath house for the children of big mom, it was late so Cracker figured he’d be all alone.

Once inside he got out of his biscuit armor. “You finally showed up.” the purple haired male jumped and turned his eyes landing on Katakuri. A very naked Katakuri.

Cracker blushed, his eyes roaming over his naked brother’s form. His eyes drank in the sight of muscles he rarely saw, his brother’s large 15 inch dick. ‘So thick!’ he licked his lips. His brother was leaning against the wall letting his body be on full display. His hefty balls below, and the rich dark hair that crowned his crotch. “Uh what are you doing here big brother?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Ehh?” Cracker blinked.

“Did you think I didn’t know?” he approached his brother. Poor Cracker was so mesmerized by his brother’s body he hadn’t realized that he had gotten hard at the sight of it. Katakuri stood before him, and grabbed his hard cock.

Cracker gasped, and bucked into his brother’s grip. “Big ahh Big Brother?” his knees buckled. To his shock Katakuri began stroking his fat cock.

“Did you forget my abilities little brother, whenever you snuck off after we met? Did you think I didn’t see what you did with this?” Cracker gulped.

He had forgotten his brother’s ability to see into the future. It may have not been much, but it was enough to see. “Gah,” his hips jerked. “Forgive me brother!” he moaned.

“Forgive you? Perhaps…” Katakuri dropped to his knees, so he was face to face with his brother’s crotch. The rich smell of biscuits wafted off his skin. It made sense with how much time he spent in his armors.

“Big brother?” he shuddered as Katakuri sniffed his crotch. His cheek rubbing against his length, and nose brushing against the purple hair.

He ignored him, and licked up his brother’s cock, he gave his brother a look before… “Oh My Gawd!” he cried out as Katakuri swallowed around his whole cock. All 13 inches, and Katakuri nuzzled his pubes again.

Katakuri hummed around his cock, his mochi body was able to swallow it all with no gag reflex. He proceeded to slurp and suck his brother’s dick, tasting a bit of the pre and cum that coated his length.

“Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah, big brother!” his muscled form trembled. Katakuri sucked him down to the root again, inhaling his brother’s natural musk. “I can’t…I can’t…I’m cumming!” he arched his back, blowing his load into his big brother’s mouth.

Katakuri continued to suck him sucking down his tasty essence. He kept sucking helping milk his penis of a few extra spurts. “You aren’t mad at me big brother?”

“No,” he says after pulling off his brother’s penis. “In fact, I wish you had come to me sooner.” he rose and towered over his brother. He captured his little brother’s lips and kissed him.

Cracker moaned into the kiss, and didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Their tongues met and toyed with the other. The kiss broke and Cracker smiled. ‘If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.’

“Well then little brother, you’ve had these feelings inside you, come explore them.” his body might as well be glowing like treasure. Cracker rushed forward and began groping his brother’s pecs.

His muscles were so soft, he toyed with the perky nips. Katakuri groaned with every pinch and tug on the nips. The sensations went straight down to his cock, it rose higher and higher but Cracker was amusing himself.

Katakuri raised his arms, seeing what his brother wanted. Sure enough once his pit got exposed, Cracker went for it. Burying his face in his brother’s sweaty pit he inhaled deeply. His left arm came around feeling up his sexy back, while the right fondled the front muscles.

His right hand wondered down his brother’s abs, feeling up the muscles. Fighting the shiver that raced through him as he got closer and closer to his brother’s massive erection. He ran his fingers through his thick nest of pubes.

Just as his left moved down to grope his rear. His but was FINE, toned but like the rest of his body was soft it was an odd mix, but not an unpleasant one. The plump rear was groped and fondled, and he even went as far as to slip two fingers between his cheeks.

Katakuri moaned, as Cracker wasted no time thrusting two fingers into his hole. At the same time, his free hand went down to stroke the massive dick. The spice of arousal mixed with the sweet manly aroma.

His mochi fruit really made his body amazing for the bedroom. His manly musk was sweet, creating an alluring aroma Cracker couldn’t get enough of. It made his penis harder than his biscuit warriors.

He moved over to the other pit. His teasing of his brother had began to make him sweat and he started licking his brother’s sweaty pit. ‘My god even his sweat tastes sweet!’ he lapped excitedly using his long tongue.

Lapping at him like a hungry dog, his hands and fingers went to town. Three fingers worked into the soft stretchy opening, the hand on his cock pumped him, spreading pre over his fat cock.

“Big brother I can do anything right?” he asks.

“Yes,” Cracker got on his knees, so he could be face to face with his throbbing manhood.

He opened his mouth and swallowed his as much as he could of the giant penis. ‘So big, so thick, big brother’s dick is the best!’ He added a fourth finger into his brother’s ass.

Cracker used his pecs, mouth and free hand to stroke the top of his shaft. The taste was addicting, he couldn’t stop slurping and sucking his brother’s penis. His own body got covered in pre from what leaked out of his mouth and ran down the penis.

He found his brother’s sweet spot, and gave it a good rub down trying to get that tasty man milk his brother had stored in his balls.

Then he felt that familiar twitching in his length. He focused on the tip, lapping and swirling his tongue around the head.

Katakuri came, shooting his load into his brother’s mouth. Cracker moaned and drank the ambrosia like cum. Pumping his own weeping cock as he drank every drop.

Once his climax finished, Cracker pulled off his length. “On your back big brother.” the older male obeyed. Cracker’s hair sparked in his excitement. His brother made quite the pretty picture.

He dove in kissing his hole and began lapping at his entrance. Katakuri moaned, his large cock pulsing as the tongue thrust in and out of his manhole.

Once he was wet enough, he lined up and thrust in burying his full length into his hole. Katakuri’s ass stretched without a problem being mochi. The channel hugged every inch and both males moaned.

Cracker didn’t hesitate, he began fucking his brother’s ass his heavy balls slapping the cheeks. Using his hands he pumped his brother’s shaft in time with his thrusts. Katakuri closed his eyes in bliss, his brother was wild and lustful, the two were building up their pleasure until.

“Katakuri!” “Cracker!” the two moaned as they came together. Katakuri’s seed shot all over their hard bodies while Cracker’s pumped inside him.

It wasn’t over. The purple haired male pulled out, watching his brother’s ass swallow up his cum. He laid down and spread his cheeks. “Fuck me please big brother!”

Katakuri was on him in a second, he kissed his hole and lapped at his tight ring of muscle. He took great care with his brother. He pushed a finger in and turned it to mochi, the goo filled him and slowly began to expand like bread in a warm oven.

The slow stretch felt amazing, Cracker’s dick rising back up. His ass was stuffed with mochi, his man hole opening up wider and wider. “Oh gawd big brother!” he moaned.

He lined up his massive cock and pushed in, absorbing the mochi with his dick. He filled his brother with his giant 15 incher and Cracker didn’t feel a speck of pain. Then he began to move, and Cracker was reduced to a panting drooling mess. “So big, so good, so full, I love it!” he moaned.

“So tight for me little brother.” he sped up his thrusts, hitting his sweet spot dead on, and enhancing his brother’s pleasure.

He brought Cracker to two orgasms, before he followed suit and came himself. His thick cum flooded him, and his human stomach couldn’t contain it all and began to swell. He got a fat belly from his brother’s large amount of cum.

Katakuri pulled out, a torrent of cum escaping his brother’s gaping channel, but Cracker looked so happy. “We can do this again, right big brother?”

He smiled. “Yes, we can.” he pulled him into a warm embrace. The two showered and cleaned up, and went to Katakuri’s room. While their night was peaceful their morning began with a bang.

The two straddled each other, getting into the 69 position. They swallowed the others cock, slurping and sucking the morning wood. When they felt the other cum, the fresh baby batter they knew today would be a great day.

No one noticed Cracker’s biscuit warriors being larger. Katakuri could disappear for days without Mama paying attention or caring, he spent days in his brother’s armor fucking his brother making up for years of having only his hand for a lover.

End

Butter on the Biscuit

Warning this scene contains water sports do not read if you do not like

Katakuri had woken up early to give his brother a blow job. “Ahh wait big brother,” he moaned. “I gotta pee.”

He pulled off. “Do it in my mouth!”

Cracker came, and he felt the pressure on his bladder release. The white cum was sucked away, and what followed was hot stream of golden liquid. “Big brother!” he moaned as he pissed into his brother’s mouth.

His penis twitched in delight, the last of his stream faded, and Katakuri licked his tip, making sure it was clean before he pulled off. “That was hot!” Cracker confessed, his cheeks burning in a mad blush.

“Want to try it?” he nodded and they went to the bathroom. Cracker knelt down and Katakuri aimed his penis at him. The flow came and he was hit with the powerful stream of piss.

Cracker shuddered and moaned as the golden fluid ran down his excited body. Rivers of gold washed over his heated skin and it only excited him. He reached down and grabbed his aching cock.

He stuck his tongue out and leaned forward. He caught some and lapped at the steady stream. Cracker couldn’t contain his excitement, he came blowing his load all over the tiled floor.

Katakuri wiped his cock all over his face. That was the icing on the cake. Cracker was riding his high, his face, neck, chest, abs, even his crotch was drenched his brother’s piss. He felt marked, in a very unique way.

His brother cupped his cheek and captured his lips. They made out, sharing the taste of the other. It spiced up their sex life from that moment, now the two fucked each other so hard, making them cum so hard they pissed themselves.

Cracker looked forward to his golden shower every morning. Now Katakuri didn’t need to leave the biscuit armor to relieve himself Cracker was more than happy to take it inside, in his mouth in his ass, all over himself. It drove him wild.

End


End file.
